bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict=Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Chōbara, Naruki City, Human World |result =Draw |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō (Supportive) *Riruka Dokugamine *Yasutora Sado *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna |side2 =*Shūkurō Tsukishima |forces1 =Ichigo: *Fullbring :*Fullbring-Induced Speed Ginjō: *Fullbring (Cross of Scaffold) :*Fullbring-Induced Speed Yukio: *Fullbring (Invaders Must Die) Sado: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) Riruka: * Love Gun |forces2 = Tsukishima *Fullbring (Book of the End) :*Fullbring-Induced Speed |casual1 =*Ichigo and Ginjō are lightly injured. *Sado is cut by Book of the End. |casual2 =*Tsukishima is lightly injured. }} is a fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Shūkurō Tsukishima, during which Kūgo Ginjō is forced to intervene on Ichigo's behalf. Prelude Using her Fullbring, Dollhouse, Riruka Dokugamine places Ichigo and Jackie Tristan inside one of her fish tanks in order to develop his newly awakened Fullbring abilities. Jackie uses her own Fullbring, Dirty Boots, to train Ichigo so his abilities mature. Bleach manga; Chapter 442, pages 1-12 Ichigo impresses Jackie after he utilizes the openings his new ability creates and uses Bringer Light.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 8-20 Following his improvements, Jackie notices that Ichigo's Fullbring has suddenly enveloped his entire arm in black Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 1-2 Jackie decides to cancel training, even after Ichigo objects, as his Fullbring is going berserk, and she has never seen one do that before.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 5-7 Meanwhile, outside, Yasutora Sado, arriving, asks Kūgo to tell him more about Tsukishima and his abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 4-5 Telling Kūgo what Orihime Inoue told him, about feeling like Tsukishima has suddenly become her friend and she cares about him, Sado suggests his abilities may distort memories in some way. When Kūgo remains quiet, Sado demands he tell him.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 3-4 Getting up, Kūgo admits he is worried, due to the impact of what Sado has just told him, and those type of abilities would be scary. Kūgo states Book of the End is a sword of high attack ability which can cut through anything, but that is all it can do. When Sado suggests it may have evolved, but Kūgo, stating this is impossible, says Sado's changed because he was getting stronger and had yet to be at a level he could fully use his powers. Asking if Uryū Ishida has had any memory problems as well, which Sado denies, Kūgo suggests it may not be Tsukishima who attacked Orihime after all.Bleach manga; Chapter 444 pages 8-11 As a voice behind Kūgo disagrees with this, he turns to the door, which is slashed in half to reveal Tsukishima has found Xcution's headquarters. As everyone looks on in surprise at his arrival, Tsukishima, calmly greeting Kūgo and the rest of the Xcution members, briefly singles them all out for a moment; he hopes Giriko Kutsuzawa is not drinking too much, and advises Yukio Hans Vorarlberna to read more instead of playing games. When Kūgo asks Tsukishima just what he is doing at their base, Tsukishima, ignoring his question, wonders where Jackie and Riruka are. Turning his attention to the fish tank, he, stating that is where they are hiding, brings his sword down upon it as Kūgo yells for him to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 11-17 As black Reiatsu pours out from the opened fish tank, surprising Kūgo and Sado, Tsukishima states it is interesting. Black Reiatsu forming around his body in the shape of a Shinigami's shihakushō, Ichigo emerges. Bleach manga; Chapter 444, pages 18-19 Lying on the floor of Xcution's headquarters, an exhausted Jackie murmurs Ichigo's name as he stands before her. Looking on in shock, Sado, silently identifying the true form of Ichigo's Fullbring as a "clad-type", compares the Reiatsu shroud to Ichigo's Bankai, remembering his overcoat was a part of it, and concludes Ichigo's true nature is to be cloaked in his own power. Telling Ichigo Riruka's Dollhouse forcibly ejects its contents if the container is destroyed, Tsukishima, expressing his surprise at Ichigo mastering Fullbring to such a degree, tells Kūgo he should have told him sooner.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 1-5 Battle Ichigo swings the blade of black Reiatsu, enveloping his right arm, at Tsukishima, who blocks with his Book of the End. When Ichigo asks who Tsukishima is, Tsukishima expresses his disappointment at not already being mentioned to Ichigo. As Sado recalls Ichigo does not know about Tsukishima, Tsukishima introduces himself, but before he can continue speaking, Sado, activating his Brazo Derecha de Gigante, leaps towards him. As Kūgo shouts at him to wait, Sado blasts a hole through the wall. As Yukio states Sado is an idiot for doing so, Riruka, running into the room, asks what is going on. As Giriko states he will take care of the neighbors, police, and fire department, Yukio, wondering who is going to pay for the damage, ignores Riruka as she shouts at them to explain again.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 6-8 As Sado and Kūgo land on a rooftop, the latter, calling the former an idiot, says since Ichigo's Fullbring has activated, they can afford to tell him about Tsukishima. Saying they cannot, Sado, stating they have no idea how powerful Ichigo's Fullbring is or if he can even handle using it, says telling him Tsukishima attacked Orihime would only undermine his performance in battle. Overhearing them, Ichigo, walking up behind Sado, realizes his friends were only looking out for him and he did not even realize it. Landing a few feet behind Ichigo, who asks if he attacked Uryū as well, Tsukishima simply asks what he thinks, prompting Ichigo to charge at him with his blade of Reiatsu in hand. Blocking his blow, Tsukishima, leaping away from him off the building, states Ichigo is good.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 9-13 As Ichigo continues to attack Tsukishima, who keeps blocking or evading his attacks, Sado, watching the fight with keen interest, asks Kūgo why none of Ichigo's attacks are landing despite his timing being perfect. Kūgo draws Sado's attention to Tsukishima's feet, and Sado, realizing Tsukishima is using Bringer Light to avoid all of Ichigo's attacks at the last moment, moves to warn Ichigo, but Kūgo, holding him back, asks him to watch.Bleach anime; Episode 353 Continuing to dodge Ichigo's attacks, Tsukishima, goading him, insists he will never be able to strike him with such attacks. As he repeats himself, Ichigo manages to cut several strands of Tsukishima's hair quite near his face. Forced to avoid once more, Tsukishima, looking to Ichigo's feet, notices Ichigo also knows how to use Bringer Light as he leaps into the air. Shocked, Kūgo wonders exactly when Ichigo learned to do that as Tsukishima compliments him. As Ichigo, propelling himself off the roof, leaps towards Tsukishima, Sado, contemplating what Ichigo just did, realizes he used Fullbring on the concrete to increase his jumping height, as well as on the air to propel himself forward, and silently questions the extent to which Ichigo has mastered Fullbring. Landing on a railing, Tsukishima states Ichigo has already gotten the grasp of his Fullbring powers. Launching himself towards Ichigo, Tsukishima, swinging at his sword, states his Fullbring is still incomplete. His Book of the End, breaking right through Ichigo's sword, dissipates the Reiatsu shroud on his left arm. Kicking Ichigo's exposed shoulder, knocking him towards the ground, Tsukishima says by concentrating his attacks on Ichigo's right arm, he can make it lose its Fullbring shroud, stating Ichigo could not even break his fall. As Ichigo recovers from the fall, Tsukishima charges toward him with his sword raised over his head. Appearing before him with his Fullbring active, Kūgo apologizes to Tsukishima, says he cannot let Ichigo fight him yet.Bleach manga; Chapter 445, pages 14-19 When Tsukishima asks Kūgo if he is going to interfere, Kūgo says it is Tsukishima who is interfering. As Ichigo, struggling to get up, tells Kūgo to step aside, Kūgo, elbowing him in the back, refuses, saying he cannot have Ichigo dying on him. He reminds Ichigo he is in his real body, and as a result, he is struggling to breathe. As Kūgo and Tsukishima clash, Sado attempts to stop Ichigo from interfering. Refusing to just watch the person who attacked Orihime and Uryū, Ichigo goes after them.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 3-10 When Kūgo destroys a building by [[Kūgo Ginjō#Energy Blade|charging his Cross of Scaffold with Reiatsu]] and firing it, Tsukishima criticizes him for endangering other people. As Kūgo states he has only been targeting empty buildings, Ichigo, appearing above Tsukishima, attacks him, but is unable to hurt him. Stating Ichigo does not get it and his Fullbring is incomplete, Tsukishima, cut off as Ichigo becomes further engulfed in black Reiatsu from his Fullbring, states his Fullbring changes quickly, and his power is much closer to his previous peak as a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 12-17 Interfering in the battle as well, Yukio activates his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die. Just as Ichigo moves to attacks Tsukishima again, blackness, enveloping him from all sides, cuts him off from the outside world as he is "Saved" into Yukio's game console. Tsukishima states Yukio does not want him to have any contact with Ichigo until his Fullbring powers mature fully.Bleach manga; Chapter 446, pages 17-19 Appearing in the middle of Yukio's Fullbring, Ichigo demands he be released. As the "Save" bar moves toward completion, Tsukishima, using Bringer Light, appears behind Yukio, swinging his sword to attack him. Just as his sword slashes towards Yukio's arm, Kūgo, appearing, blocks the attack with his own sword. Tsukishima hops away just as Sado moves in to attack him, forcing him to evade his attack. Continuing to attack Tsukishima, the two force him onto the defensive. As the "Save" bar finally completes, they end their fighting as Tsukishima lands several feet away from them.Bleach anime; Episode 354 Aftermath Interjecting, Tsukishima, stating Yukio made it so he could not interfere with Ichigo's training, asks whether it would have been smarter to instead lock him away, prompting Yukio to state his battery power is insufficient to save the former Xcution leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 1-3 Explaining someone has called the police and fire department, Yukio states it would be inconvenient for him to be caught at this stage. Appearing behind Tsukishima, Riruka, pointing her Love Gun at him, tells him to leave immediately. Yukio states they will be taking Ichigo with them, and it would be better for him to go unless he wants to stay and be exposed.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, pages 3-4 References Navigation Category:Fights